


[meta] 50 Years of Pon Farr

by CatalenaMara, TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Fandom history, Google Slides, KiScon 2017, M/M, Meta, Pon Farr, Presentation, Theodore Sturgeon, panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: Presentation from the panel50 Years of Pon Farrat KiScon 2017, Los Angeles.





	[meta] 50 Years of Pon Farr

Our presentation can be found on Google Slides [here](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/e/2PACX-1vSuWZc1y5eAV1ldCJ2PpH20G8R6Bs04QJeD5f-Q3ur00QybTwhlEsR4gxy8hm-N4tGqib-4rZoEtdyt/pub?start=false&loop=false&delayms=10000).

It was the basis for the panel **50 Years of Pon Farr** at KiScon 2017, Los Angeles.

_As we celebrate 50 years since the airing of Amok Time, what impact have the revelations in this episode had on the fandom?_

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately the AO3 does not support the embedding of Google Slides, so a link is all we can offer. :-(


End file.
